True Love (Kaisoo ver)
by Kim Jong Soo 1214
Summary: Summary: Ini hanyalah sepotong kisah tentang perasaanku. Tentang hatiku. Dimana hanya cinta sejati yang memisahkan duniaku dan duniamu.../ EXO/ KAISOO/ KAI/ KYUNGSOO/ ANGST/ RnR Juseyo!


"CINTA SEJATI"

Judul: Cinta Sejati

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

Genre: Angst, menyakiti (Oneshot)

Tingkat: T

Penulis: Kim Jong Soo 1214

Disclamer: Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya Cuma minjem nama doang untuk kepentingan cerita.

Warning : YAOI (boyxboy), Typo (s), alur gaje, abal.

 _Summary: Ini hanyalah sepotong kisah tentang perasaanku. Tentang hatiku. Dimana hanya cinta sejati yang memisahkan duniaku dan duniamu..._

Aku melangkahkan kaki panjangku menyusuri jalan setapak yang mulai memutih. Yah...ini adalah salju pertama yang turun musim ini. Titik-titik salju yang masih belum terlalu lebat turun dengan indahnya. Sejenak aku menghentikan langkahku. Menengadahkan tanganku untuk menagkap satu butiran es yang turun dengan indahnya dari langit. Bagaimana bisa Tuhan menangis saat ini? Apakah Dia merasakan apa yang aku rasakan? Apakah Tuhan mengetahui bagaimana kerinduanku yang seakan membunuhku disetiap detik?

Aku menghela nafas. Menciptakan uap hangat yang keluar dari hidungku. Kembali menurunkan tangan kananku yang tadi menengadah keudara. Tangan kiriku membawa sebucket bunga mawar merah yang merekah indah. Aku menatapnya sebentar. Menampakkan senyum terbaikku. Yah,aku cukup senang bahwa Tuhan mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku saat ini, hingga Tuhan menangis dari atas sana.

Aku mulai melanjutkan langkahku yang sempat terhenti. Berjalan pelan seolah menikmati udara dingin yang tiba-tiba menusuk tulangku. Aku tau udara ini sangat dingin, namun aku tidak mengurungkan niatku untuk memakai pakaian terbaikku hari ini. Setelan jas hitam dengan sepatu formal berwarna hitam. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini aku akan mendatangi kekasihku setelah sekian lama. Aku sangat merindukannya.

Langkahku terhenti saat tempat yang aku tuju telah berada tepat didepan mataku. Senyuman terbaikku tak pernah lepas dari bibirku.

"Aku datang, hyung. Bagaimana kabarmu? Miane, lama aku tidak mengunjungimu. Kau pasti sangat sebal denganku 'kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Angin yang berhembus pelan seakan menembus berlapis lapis daging ditubuhku. Aku tetap tersenyum. Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak membuat hyung kesayanganku ini kecewa padaku. Kukeluarkan bucket mawar merah yang tadi berada dibalik punggung tegapku. Mengarahkan kedepan. Menyerahkannya padanya. Bukan, lebih tepatnya menempatkan bucket mawar itu diatas gundukan tanah dengan rerumputan hijau yang menutupi tanah itu. Titik-titik salju mulai memenuhi rumput hijau yang tertata rapi diatas gundukan itu. Sangat kontras dengan mawar merah yang telah tergeletak manis diatasnya. Yah..ini adalah makam namjachinguku.

" _Kau sudah datang?"_

 _Dia,namja manis berkulit seputih susu menyambut kedatanganku dengan senyum kecilnya. Aku membalas senyumnya. Langkah ku mantabkan untuk masuk kekamarnya dan mendekatinya._

" _Nde. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, hyung?" tanyaku tanpa mengurangi senyumku. Tanganku terangkat untuk meraih pipi gembilnya. Mengelusnya lembut. Menyalurkan sedikit kehangatanku padanya._

" _Aku baik-baik saja,Jongin-ah" senyum manis tak lepas dari bibir merahnya. Walaupun aku tau bahwa dia tidak benar-benar dalam keadaan baik-baik saja._

 _Aku cukup mengetahui bagaimana hyung kesayanganku ini. Dia akan berpura-pura tegar didepanku walaupun dia akan menangis sesenggukan pada malam harinya. Entah, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan dariku selama ini._

" _Syukurlah" aku tersenyum getir menyadari perubahan raut wajah nama manis didepanku ini._

 _Hening menyelimuti ruangan dengan nuansa putih disetiap sudutnya. Membuatku merasa sedikit canggung. Bagaimana tidak, selama tanganku masih setia mengelus halus pipi gembil milik namja manis ini, tatapan matanya tak lepas dari wajahku. Apakah wajahku terlihat aneh untuknya? Entahlah.._

" _Jongin-ah,apa kau mau mengantarkanku kesuatu tempat?" tanyanya sedikit ragu._

" _Mau kemana, Kyungsoo hyung?" tanyaku sambil menatap tajam mata hitam itu. Aku menangkap tatapan matanya yang menyiratkan rasa memohon. Membuatku tidak bisa berkata'tidak' padanya._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan disinilah kami sekarang. Dihalaman belakang Rumah Sakit tempat Kyungsoo hyung dirawat. Aku mendorong kursi roda itu dengan sangat pelan. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa kulit wajahku. Bulan ini sedang musim salju. Udara dingin seolah mengingatkanku untuk segera masuk kedalam ruangan yang lebih hangat. Namun pikiran itu kutepis jauh-jauh mengingat namja bertubuh mungil yang tengah berada diatas kursi roda ini yang memintaku mengantarnya kesini._

 _Aku menghentikan kursi roda itu tepat didepan taman Rumah sakit. Hanya didepan taman. Karena aku tidak berani membawa tubuh mungil namja itu jauh keluar. Cukup sadar dengan kondisi namja imut itu sekarang._

 _Setelah cukup puas dengan posisi yang tepat karena Kyungsoo hyung dapat melihat bagaimana salju turun memberikan kesejukan dihatinya. Aku mendudukkan diri dikursi yang berada disamping Kyungsoo hyung. Menolehkan wajahku untuk mengamati bagaimana senyum manis itu terpancar dari bibir mungilnya. Aku tersenyum. Kuangkat tanganku , meraih jaket tebal yang tengah dikenakannya. Membenarkan jaketnya yang belum diresletingkan dengan sempurna agar namja manis itu merasa hangat. Udara begitu menusuk. Dapat kurasakan bagaimana tulang-tulangku terasa seperti membeku._

" _Jongin-ah" suara pertama darinya setelah keluar dari kamar rawatnya._

" _Emm" hanya deheman yang kuberikan. Menjawab panggilan namja manis itu._

" _Apa kau tau, kenapa salju berwarna putih?"_

 _Aku berpikir sejenak dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Membuatku sedikit merasa aneh dengan situasi yang dia ciptakan._

" _Tidak" jawabku singkat._

" _Apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa Tuhan itu bisa menangis?"_

"Tidak. Kurasa Tuhan hanya tau kesenangan"

"Kau salah Jongin-ah" dia menjeda perkataanya. _"Jika kau berpikir bahwa hujan itu adalah tangisan dari para dewa maka kau salah. Karena hujan adalah tangisan dari Tuhan"_

 _Aku mengernyitkan dahiku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia katakan. Aku semakin mempertajam pendengaranku dengan mataku yang masih terfokus pada namja yang tengah menikmati rintik salju yang berjatuhan. Bahkan matanya tidak menoleh kearahku sama sekali. Mungkin dia terlalu asik menikmati suasana ini._

" _Kau tau, jika salju akan turun saat musin hujan sudah tidak datang lagi. Itu karena Tuhan masih merasa sedih. Dia ingin menangis tetapi tangisnya ini jauh lebih menyakitkan"_

" _Kau berfikir bahwa salju adalah tangisan Tuhan, hyung?"_

" _Emh" matanya masih belum menatapku. Terlihat kosong dan hampa. Aku semakin bingung dengan arah bicaranya. Apa maksudnya dengan hujan dan salju?_

" _Satu titik salju adalah satu titik air mata Nya Jongin-ah. Tuhan merasa bersalah dengan manusia. Dia menciptakan begitu banyak manusia dengan beribu kesenangan, berjuta kesedihan, bermiliyar kehidupan, dan bertriliyun kematian" ucapnya dengan nada yang mulai bergetar. Dia menjeda sebentar kalimatnya sebelum dia mlanjutkannya kembali._

" _Dia menyesali penciptaaNya dengan tangisNya sebagai hujan. Dan Dia ingin melindungi manusia dengan mengungkapkannya melalui salju yang putih bersih. Semua orang pasti akan mati Jongin-ah. Itu sudah tidak dapat dihindari lagi. Karena Tuhan berfikir, Dia akan bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang sudah Dia ciptakan" kristal bening meluncur melalui kedua belah pipi gembilnya. Tidak ada isakan disana. Hanya tangisan dalam diam._

"Kau bicara apa, hyung? Kau pasti akan sembuh" kataku mencoba menguatkan hatinya. _Aku tau kemana arah bicaranya sekarang. Ini sudah terjadi sangat lama. Ya, lama bagiku untuk meyakinkankan namja mungil ini agar percaya dengan kemampuan dokter spesialis disini. Sungguh, aku tidak kuat menahan diriku. Kurengkuh tubuh mungilnya yang mulai bergetar. Bukan, dia bukan bergetar karena udara yang semakin menusuk tulang. Tapi getaran yang dihasilkan dari dirinya yang sekuat tenaga menahan tangis dan isakannya._

 _Dia mendorong pelan tubuhku. Sedikit memberi ruang untuknya menatap wajahku._

" _Ini sudah sangat lama Jongin-ah"_

" _Tidak, Hyung!" aku mulai meninggikan volume suaraku._

" _Aku mohon Jongin-ah. Tinggalkan aku. Aku hanya ingin sendiri. Aku tidak mau membuatmu sakit hati" mata indah itu kembali mengeluarkan kristal beningnya. Aku benci saat-saat seperti ini._

" _Aku harus mengatakan berapa kali agar kau percaya, hyung?!_

"Aku percaya Jongin. Tapi hatiku berkata lain dengan otakku"

" _Kenapa, hyung? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku? Kau anggap apa aku selama ini hyung?!" sungguh aku tidak tahan lagi._

" _Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Bahkan lebih dari diriku sendiri"_

" _Lalu kenapa, hyung?"_

" _KARENA AKU AKAN MATI, JONGIN!" dia berteriak dengan segala emosinya. Aku sangat tau bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Sudah terlalu sering dia mengatakan hal ini. Membujukku agar mau meninggalkannya dan menikahi Luhan, namja manis yang baik hati yang menjadi sahabat dekat Kyungsoo hyung._

" _Tidak, hyung. Aku mencintaimu, bukan Luhan!" kutatap tajam mata indahnya. Menyalurkan perasaanku untuk membuatnya percaya bahwa aku sungguh sangat mencintainya._

" _Aku tidak akan bisa melihat wajahmu lagi Jongin. Aku akan buta. Dan mati" entah sudah air mata keberapa yang dia keluarkan hari ini. Sungguh, ini sangat mebuat hatiku sakit. Melihat air matanya terbuang sia-sia hanya karena namja brengsek sepertiku yang tidak bisa melindungi hati dan perasaannya. Kurengkuh kembali tubuh mungilnya yang bergetar hebat akibat tangisnya. Aku merasa bersalah. Entah apa yang sudah aku perbuat hingga menyakiti hati namja yang sangat aku cintai ini._

" _Percayalah padaku, hyung. Aku akan tetap disampingmu, menamanimu dan menjagamu sekuat yang aku bisa. Aku berjanji" kubisikan kata-kata manis itu ditelinganya. Dia masih terdiam dalam tangisnya. Kulepaskan rengkuhanku perlahan. Melihat bagaimana mata indah itu mengeluarkan kristal bening yang tak juga berhenti mengalir. Kutangkupkan kedua tanganku dipipi gembilnya. Kukecup kedua mata indah itu. Menyesap sisa air mata yang menempel disetiap sudutnya. Dia memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan lembut yang kuberikan. Kedekatkan wajahku hingga tak ada lagi jarak yang tersisa. Menempelkan bibirku pada belahan manis bibirnya. Kupegang tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciumanku. Mulai kulumat lembut bibir manisnya. Dia masih diam. Tak ada balasan dari ciuman lembutku. Kurasakan lelehan bening dan hangat meluncur bebas dikedua pipiku. Entahlah, bagaimana bisa air mata ini menetes disaat aku tengah menikmati hangat bibirnya._

 _Kyungsoo hyung membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Bibir ku masih ketempelkan pada bibirnya. Memberikan lumatan-lumatan halus sarat akan cinta dan kehangatan. Dia melepaskan tautan manis itu. Menciptakan benang saliva antara kedua bibir yang sudah memerah. Dia menatapku tajam. Menghapus air mata yang meleleh begitu saja dari kedua mataku. Entahlah, apakah aku masih pantas menangis dengan segala kebodohanku yang telah melukai hati namja manis didepanku ini. Aku merasakan halus tangannya menyapa kulit pipiku. Hangat._

" _Saranghae, Kim Jongin"_

 _Anda_

 _Anda_

 _Anda_

 _Sungguh aku sangat ingin berteriak sekencang yang aku bisa. Bagaimana mungkin ini semua terjadi? Mendengarnya mengatakan kata cinta yang sudah lama tidak dia ucapkan padaku. Bahkan aku sempat ragu apakah dia masih mencintaiku atau tidak. Tapi sekarang, semua keraguanku terjawab. Dia masih sangat mencintaiku. Aku dapat merasakannya._

" _Nado, Saranghae Do Kyungsoo" senyuman manis, ah bukan lebih tepatnya aku memberikan senyuman terbaikku saat ini. Melihat bibir mungilnya memperlihatkan senyum tipis. Tapi itu sudah cukup membuktikan seberapa dia mencintaiku._

 _._

 _._

"Apa kau marah padaku, hyung? Miane, aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Kau tau, sekarang aku sudah menjadi dokter spesialis kanker mata seperti cita-citaku" aku tersenyum cerah menceritakan kisahku pada gundukan tanah didepanku ini. mencoba menyalurkan apa yang aku rasakan padanya. Pada kekasihku yang tengah berada disurga.

"Bagaimana hidupmu saat ini, hyung? Apa kau bahagia? Apa kau makan dengan baik disana? Ahh..aku rindu masakanmu, hyung" setetes lelehan hangat turun dari pipiku. Entahlah,sekian lama sejak kematian Kyungsoo hyung hingga saat ini aku tidak bisa begitu saja melupakannya. Bahkan masakan yang selalu menggugah seleraku, lembut tangannya yang selalu membelai rambutku, hangat bibirnya saat menyentuh bibirku masih sangat terasa hingga saat ini.

Lelehan bening ini tidak dapat aku tahan lagi. Semakin meluncur deras saat kepingan-kepingan memori itu berputar kembali dipikiranku. Bagaimanapun aku sangat mencintainya. Walau kini jarak yang tak kasat mata memisahkanku dan dia. Tak ada kata putus,tak ada kata pisah, hanya jarak. Jarak yang mungkin tidak dapat kutempuh dengan akal dan logikaku. Seberapapu jauhnya itu, aku akan bertahan. Menanti saat pertemuanku dan dia. Seberapapun lamanya. Seberapapun menyakitkannya. Akan kubawa cinta yang hanya untukmu hyung. Akan abadi dalam hatiku. Akan abadi hingga maut memanggilku untuk bertemu denganmu.

"Saranghae, Do Kyungsoo"

AKHIR.

Saya author baru loh. Kim Jong Soo 1214

Kyaaa...ini FF pertama author yang sukses dibuat dengan genre Angst. Huahh...setelah dibaca berkali-kali tetep aja air mata ini tak bisa terbendung *apasih?

Tinggalkan jejak ne. Gomawo untuk para readers yang mau mampir author. Ini FF masih abal banget. Jadi miane kalau ada yang gak dapet feel nya. Haha... *ketawa nista

Review Kalian sangat saya butuhkan ^^


End file.
